


Nobody Buys It

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Stuck in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Sara, Len, and Mick get stuck in the year 2000. Will Sara and Leonard be able to resist their feelings?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [ficcingcaptaincanary](ficcingcaptaincanary.tumblr.com) prompt, “Sara and Leonard get stuck in the year 2000 with a third teammate.” Set vaguely in late S1, pre-Destiny.

It’s just supposed to be a quick trip. They’re not even dressed right for it, not really (at least they don’t stand out as much in the year 2000 as they would’ve in the 50s), and they don’t have any sort of money on them.

So of course, this is the mission on which Sara gets stuck again.

This time, she isn’t with Ray and Kendra. She’s with Leonard and Mick.

It’s not the worst combination, at least. Rip and Len have been fighting again, and if they’d had just Jax or Stein with them, alone, they’d have to worry about the whole dying thing. Maybe exploding  _ and _ dying. 

She might’ve preferred to have Kendra with them, but it’s not like she doesn’t get along well with Mick and Len. And at least they’ve been getting along better with each other, seeming to finally get past that whole mess with the pirates and Chronos and… 

Right. So it could be worse, for sure. 

Except, there’s this thing she’s been trying to ignore, and it’s getting harder to do that. She was doing okay until Leonard had used it to deflect when she was trying to get him to talk about Mick:

_ “What about your feelings?” _

_ “About you?” _

And now they’re here, and they don’t know for how long. This is going to be fun.

** Day 1 **

_ It’s been a day. It’s not like I’m bored or anything yet, but last time I got stuck was for two years, so I figure I’ll keep a journal this time, or at least attempt to. I’ve never been great at that sort of thing. _

_ Actually, I’m probably done for today’s already. We found a place to hole up for a week or two, and Mick wants us to go out for a drink. Leonard agreed, and it’s not like I’ve got anything better to do here yet. _

** Day 8 **

_ Okay, it’s been over a week already. I’m just… not good at updating this, alright? I’ll write when I get a chance. _

_ We found someplace willing to take us on a month-to-month lease. I didn’t ask Leonard where he found the first month’s rent. There was enough left over for us to get a few changes of clothes (thank God... I was getting tired of washing mine like every day), so we’re all set for a while, anyway.  _

_ Things are okay. We haven’t killed each other. We’re on the first floor and managed to clear a room so it’s pretty safe to get some sparring practice in. It’s fun going up against the guys, really. I mean, I can kick their butts, no problem, but like… _

_ Mick is huge, okay? And it’s not like I haven’t taken down big guys before, but he’s so solid, and since I don’t want to break the walls of the apartment, I can’t use his weight against him as much as I want. _

_ And there’s Leonard. He thinks about his movements, you know? Especially when they’re gonna bring him into contact with someone. It’s distracting, watching how intense he gets, and when he touches me,  ~~ that’s distracting, too ~~ I have to focus on how to get away without giving him the upper hand. _

** Day 21 **

_ Mick saw me writing in this. He started giving me a hard time, but then I reminded him that in the year 2000, I’m still just a kid, so it’s totally a normal thing for me to do.  _

_ I don’t think he bought it. But that’s why such a long break. We went and got trashed, and I’ve been kinda pretending I don’t have it anymore. I’m really glad we got a two bedroom place and they gave me some space. I can’t imagine not having any privacy. The Waverider is tiny, but most of us have our own rooms, so it works. _

_ Also, we’ve been a little busy. We can’t exactly get regular jobs here or anything without ID. Mick and Len didn’t really have a problem just robbing a bank or something, but I’ve got a little more restraint. _

_ We’re robbing bad guys, instead. _

_ It’s not that hard, honestly. Vigilantism and theft apparently go together way easier than I’d have guessed.   _

_ So now it doesn’t really matter how long we’re here. We’ve got money and ways to scratch our itches, and it just all works out. Especially since, so far, I’ve managed to avoid doing anything stupid with… _

_ You know what? I’m not gonna finish that sentence. _

** Day 30 **

_ I wasn’t gonna write anything in here about my stupid feelings for Leonard, just in case one of the guys reads this, but I don’t really care anymore. I need to talk to someone, and the vigilante theft thing is great, but it’s not really good for making friends. I could probably talk to Mick about it if I got him drunk enough, but this feels safer. _

_ It’s been rough. We’re together a lot. Not all the time, because both of us need time alone. We usually end up with me and Leonard in our rooms while Mick camps out in the living room or heads to a bar. But we eat together, we work together, we let off steam together.  _

_ The sparring’s gotten better and worse. We’re probably better to watch after learning each other’s movements and body language and all, but it’s gotten really, really hard not to turn the sparring into something else. _

_ It doesn’t help that I can see it in his eyes, too, and feel it in the way he doesn’t let go of me until he has to. He’ll even find stupid excuses to touch me, and I do the same, and he doesn’t pull away. It’s not all the time or anything, but I don’t know. I feel like it’s significant. _

_ But I don’t know what to DO about it. It’s probably a bad idea, right? Dating a teammate? I know I encouraged Kendra and all, but it’s kinda a mess.  _

_ Anyway. I guess that’s all, really, at least as long as I can keep from doing anything I really know I shouldn’t. _

** Day 42 **

_ I made it like six weeks. That’s gotta count for something, right? We, uh… _

_ I guess we went on a date? It was supposed to be the three of us. We had a big score, managed to bring down this whole local gang, and the guys didn’t even grumble when I told them we were donating like half our take. _

_ Anyway, so we were going out to a nice dinner to celebrate, but Mick decided last second that he wanted to go do something else, and after the dinner I was feeling… _

_ So when Len suggested we spar, I figured it might help me get some of that energy out, you know? _

_ Only it didn’t stop at sparring, and now he’s asleep next to me after a FANTASTIC workout, and I should probably regret it, but you know what? _

_ I don’t. _

** Day 43 **

_ Sara can’t come to the diary right now. She’s promised to stay in bed all day. _

_ -Snart _

** Day 58 **

_ Okay, so I got a little busy.  _

_ Yeah, let’s go with that. _

_ We’re back on the ship. Rip finally came for us this morning, and he didn’t even scold us for the whole theft and fighting thing. At least, not much.  _

_ It seems like everything’s gonna go back to normal pretty fast. We’re already headed out for a new mission tomorrow. Hopefully, we don’t get stuck anywhere again, but just in case, maybe I’ll make sure me and Len stay together. _

_ That’s my excuse for him sleeping over in my room tonight, too.  _

_ Think anyone will buy it? _


End file.
